vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline and Valerie
'''The complicated relationship between the vampire Caroline Forbes and the witch-vampire hybrid Valerie Tulle.' They both have a romantic history with Stefan Salvatore. Both are in love with him, but Stefan is currently only in love with Caroline. They originally disliked each other. However, after Valerie's constant alliance with her and Stefan and her helping with Caroline's pregnancy, both of them proved to be good allies and even friends. Despite their history with Stefan, they learned to become friends. Caroline now trusts Valerie enough to help Stefan run from Rayna Cruz being she has been a trusted ally. Valerie trusts Caroline in return. However, they lose direct contact with each other when Stefan is forced to go on the run from Rayna Cruz and Valerie accompanies him while Caroline raises her twin daughters with her then-fiancé, Alaric Saltzman. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In Never Let Me Go, Valerie puts a spell on Caroline's skin (turning it into vervain) out of spite and Stefan is not able to touch her. In Age of Innocence, She explains her story to Caroline about her life as Stefan's first love. She's also tells Stefan about her unborn child with him and she appreciates that he didn't tel Caroline about their secret. In Best Served Cold, Valerie once again interacts with Caroline and rubs in the fact that Stefan kept a secret from her that only Valerie (and now Damon) knows. Also, they both helped Alaric locate his unborn twins, which happen to be living in Caroline's vampire womb. In Mommie Dearest, they further argue about whether or not Alaric's twins are inside Caroline's womb. After several tests, Caroline tells Valerie that she's wrong. However, Valerie unveils a cloaking spell from Caroline's womb and reveal the vampire's pregnancy to everyone. In Postcards from the Edge, Valerie assists Stefan and Caroline with the issue of Alaric's babies siphoning Caroline's vampire magic and Caroline thanks her for this. In This Woman's Work, Valerie and Stefan find Caroline near-death due to the talisman, that Valerie gave Caroline, failing to trick the twins' siphoning powers. Valerie assists Stefan and several nurses to help birth Caroline's surrogate babies. Valerie helps with the emergency C-Section. After all the complications were resolved and the babies were successfully born, Caroline woke up from a long surgery and thanked Valerie for all her help. It can be assumed they'd grew closer in friendship even though they still had tension between each other, due to their relationships with Stefan. In Days of Future Past, Caroline is not seen in this episode, but it is revealed by Damon Salvatore that Valerie kept the Hunter's Scar Cure a secret from Stefan for three years. Damon figures out and claims in a snarky tone that Valerie was afraid that Stefan may go back to Caroline. In One Way or Another, Caroline is unseen in this episode, but Valerie mentions her while inside Stefan's mind, as he was fighting to stay alive. Valerie recognized that Stefan would only truly love Caroline and she broke up with him because of this. Valerie encourages Stefan to chase after the love of his life, Caroline Forbes. Quotes Caroline to Stefan about Valerie: "Yeah. Dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes? She's one of my new psycho housemates..." Valerie to Caroline: "Dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes, psycho. Summarized me to a tee!" Trivia * Caroline and Valerie first met in Never Let Me Go. * Both are in love with Stefan Salvatore. *Valerie purposefully spelled her to keep her apart from Stefan. *Caroline was/is somewhat insecure about Valerie being Stefan's old flame. *Both had/have romantic relationships with Stefan Salvatore. *Valerie identified that she was pregnant with Alaric and Jo's twin daughters. **The twins names are, Josie Saltzman and Lizzie Saltzman. Gallery Normal_tvd702_1466Care-Val.jpg Normal_tvd702_1470Val-Care.jpg Normal_tvd702_1473CareVal.jpg Normal_tvd702_1493Care-Val.jpg Normal_tvd702_1494CareVal.jpg Normal_tvd702_1510Val-Care.jpg 7X06-122-CarolineAlaricValerie.jpg 712-068-Caroline-Valerie.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship